Aventuras del Oasis Pokémon: El misterioso Ethan y la errante Sparky
by MonkeyBlitz
Summary: Cuando la pikachu Sparky pierde de vista a su entrenadora, Ethan un pikachu salvaje incapaz de utilizar ataques eléctricos decide ayudarle a buscarla. Juntos enfrentarán amenazas como el hambre, el aburrimiento y quizá un Wobbuffet. No te lo pierdas :1
1. Chapter 1

**Aventuras del Oasis Pokémon: El misterioso Ethan y la errante Sparky. **

_Ethan's PoV_

¡Hola! Me llamo Ethan, soy un Pikachu y desde hace 2 años resido aquí, en el Oasis Pokémon. Es un paraíso Pokémon rodeado por unas recónditas montañas a bastantes kilómetros de toda civilización humana.

Construí mi choza a las orillas del bosque del árbol de la vida, un bosque lleno de bayas silvestres e imponentes pinos.

¿Qué les puedo decir de mi? Me gustan las hamburguesas (no les puedo decir de que están hechas), el yogurt de bayas con leche de Miltank (no sean quisquillosos, es comida) y cualquier cosa que sea comestible, excepto las sandías.

Entre mis virtudes se encuentran el buen sentido del humor y... Y bueeeno mis desvirtudes serían el mal sentido del humor, bipolaridad, negatividad, baja auto estima, perdidas de memoria a largo, corto, mediano y futuro plazo, intolerancia a la lactosa y no creer en Arceus (¿Qué? Arceus es solo un mito). Cabe destacar que no se donde nací, ni cuando, ni quien es mi madre, ni quien es mi padre. Tampoco recuerdo cuando pasaban Milotic Card Captor en el Pokéteatro, en realidad ni siquiera se si alguna vez asistí. Todo lo que se es lo que ya les conté. ¡Oh! Y además... desde que tengo memoria, o sea desde hace 2 años, no he podido utilizar ningún tipo de ataque eléctrico. Como dijo el Whiscash del estanque de la sabiduría, parece como si mi chispa se hubiese apagado. Quizá, es el castigo por algún error que cometí anteriormente y decidí olvidar todo lo relacionado con el acto. En fin, lo pasado quedó en el pasado y si no lo recuerdo por algo será.

Ahora mismo me dirijo al Pokémercado en la zona sur del oasis, donde seguro me encontraré con mis agradables vecinos... con los cuales me cuesta bastante trabajo entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, espero que no me consideren una especie de maniático peligroso. Ooops, ya llegué.

-Ethan, ¿Me escuchas?

-Ah? Si.

-¿Sobre qué estabas soñando despierto hace un momento?

-¡Ah! Ya ni recuerdo. ¿Disculpa quién eres? -Grité asustado al ver un pez color rojo con manchas negras, y un enorme cuerno en la frente flotando sobre la tierra-

-Soy Arthur, el Seaking que vive en el arroyo.

-Y como haces para flotar sobre la tierra?

-Oh, seguramente es porque estás dormido, y llevas 2 meses encerrado en tu choza debido al miedo al contacto Pokémon.

-¿Miedo? ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo soy un valiente Pikachu! Ethan el Pikachu asombroso.

-Eso es mentira, eres Ethan el Pikachu de la chispa apagada y estoy aquí para avisarte que si no despiertas para buscar comida en el bosque, morirás de hambre.

Mi estómago comenzó a hacer más sonidos que la segunda guerra mundial y Vegeta juntos.

-Ewwww -, dije con un semblante bastante decaído - Tienes razón.

-¡Oh no! ¡Aquí vienen! ¡Aquí vienen!

-¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes vienen?

-¡Los humanos! ¡Vienen por ti!

-¿HUMANOS? ¡ALÉJALOS! ¡VAYÁNSE! ¡DEJÉNME EN PAZ!- grité dando un salto fuera de mi cama, ya estaba despierto. - Sueño normal, mañana normal. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? Busqué en mi alacena de barro un par de bayas para saciar mi hambre, pero el Seaking de nuevo tenía la razón. No había comida. –¡Mankeys! No hay nada. Bueno, volveré a dormir- dije despreocupado y me lancé sobre mi cama de paja.

Segundos después mi estomago volvió a rugir -Ahhh! no quiero salir.

-¡Vamos Ethan sal por comida! ¡Tenemos hambre!.- dije imitando a las lombrices en mi estómago. -Ya voy, ya voy. Primero abriré las ventanas porque no veo nada, si tan solo pudiera generar electricidad no sería necesario.

-¡Apresúrate! - dije imitando a las lombrices ésta vez con una voz más chillona.

Tras un par de tropiezos y un plato roto, abrí las ventanas de mi pequeña, redonda y amorfa choza. El lugar era un desastre, basura por aquí y basura por allá.

Había muchos libros regados por el piso, como una especie de alfombra. Y ni hablar de mi cama, era un nido hecho con paja e historietas de mi ídolo, El Pikachu Colorado.

Mi cocina constaba de un horno, una alacena, un lavaplatos y una barra para cocinar.

-Aun si tuviese Pokédolares no se los daría a alguien para que limpiase el lugar, es un pecado que alguien toque mis libros. Bueno, ¡aquí voy!- dije mientras los rayos del sol mañanero entraban por la puerta recién abierta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida al encuentro electrizante.**

_Sparky's PoV_

_"Si tan solo hubiese aprendido Destello cuando podía, ¡no me habría separado de mi entrenadora!" pensé desesperada y desesperanzada._

_-_¡Hannaaaaaaaah!- grité, pero por más que lo intentaba no obtenía respuesta alguna de ella, -¿Dónde estaaaaaaaaaaaaas Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannah?- de pronto vi una luz frente a mí, era la salida. Pero, no podía simplemente abandonar a mi entrenadora. Así que, grité; grité hasta que me quedé dormida...

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hannah? - No podía ver nada con claridad, pero logré distinguir una silueta a mi lado.

-Y-ya despertaste, ¡será mejor que me vaya! ¡Goodbye! ¡Sayonara! ¡Orwa! ¡ARRIVEDERCI MESIE! - su voz se alejaba cada vez más mientras no paraba de decir palabras extrañas, ¡que ruidoso!

-Tengo hambre... - No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

_"¿Que es ese olor? Huele tan bien... una... ¿hamburguesa? Hannah debe estar cerca, ella prepara las mejores que he probado",_ miré a mi derecha, donde se encontraba un bol con una _Jamburger_, se veía deliciosa. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzarla y la engullí de un bocado.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?! - grité con un tono púrpura en mi cara. Definitivamente no era una hamburguesa de Hanna, tenía un sabor bastante extraño. Pero ya era muy tarde, estaba dentro de mi estómago.

_"Hmmm, aun así, posiblemente aquella silueta era de Hannah. Tengo que ponerme de pie y buscarla", _me sostuve de una piedra y me puse en pie. Al mirar a mí alrededor noté que me encontraba al otro lado de la montaña bajo la cual estaba. Sin embargo, no había ninguna entrada.

_"Quizá fui cargada hasta aquí", _tenía en frente un bosque muy verde, había una parvada de Taillows volando en un cielo puro y azul. Azumarills y Marills jugaban en un cristalino río aledaño mientras un grupo de Digletts cantaban una canción sobre el compañerismo.

_"¿Como se llama esto? ¿Utopía?", _pensé asombrada, "No hay tiempo para distraerme, me parece que la silueta fue al bosque", me encaminé al bosque, que no se encontraba a más de unos 10 metros. No representaba peligro alguno, aún era de día y yo soy una Pikachu muuuuy fuerte.

-¡Haaannah! ¿Dónde estás? - grité 'galopando' a toda velocidad.

- No has dejado de decir ese nombre, incluso mientras dormías. ¿Es un Pokémon importante para ti? – preguntó un Pikachu con una horrible apariencia moribunda que saltó sorpresivamente de un árbol.

- Bonita entrada, ¿cuánto tiempo la estuviste practicando? - dije sarcásticamente, -Espera, ¿Qué? ¡¿Me observaste dormir?! ¡¿Pervertido?! - grité furiosa a la vez que liberaba chispas en mis mejillas. El Pikachu no me respondió, lanzó una mirada extraña y totalmente abstraída. - ¡RESPONDE CABEZA DE AIRE! - grité tan fuerte como pude, tratando de contener la electricidad en mi cuerpo.

-Pues si - dijo indiferente.

- ¡Grrrrrrrraaaah! - lancé una descarga eléctrica que impacto con su cuerpo, el cual salió disparado 3 metros hacia atrás.

-¡AAAAH! ¿A que viene eso? - dijo asustado el Pikachu, ahora hecho carbón.

No le respondí. _"Yo no hablo con pervertidos."_ Me acerqué a él y le di la mano. A lo que el respondió dándomela a mi.

- Gracias por ayudar a levantarme... - dijo el Pikachu.

Solté otra descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo hundir en el piso. No reaccionó al dolor, solamente me miro fijamente.

_"Que extraño es."_

- Eres nueva por aquí ¿no? Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Ethan, vivo junto al bosque. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó el Pikachu tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Nadie te preguntó! ¡Gusano! - solté de nuevo una descarga eléctrica, pero no hizo nada más que mirarme fijamente. ¡Su cinismo me tenía furiosa! - ¡¿Acaso no te duele?! - grité desesperada.

- No puedo sentir la electricidad - respondió esta vez con un semblante cabizbajo.

- Pues si dices la verdad, eres un caso de bicho bastante raro - dije ya más calmada.

_"Había escuchado de Pikachus que se volvían más fuertes al absorber la electricidad, a modo de pararrayos. Sin embargo este tipo no aparentaba siquiera sentir la brisa del aire." _

Ethan se puso de pie y se sacudió el carbón.

-¿Qué hacías sola en la cueva? - preguntó Ethan, ignorando descortésmente mi comentario.

- No estaba sola. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba ahí? ¿Acaso fuiste tu quien me sacó? - contesté.

- Vine al bosque a recolectar comida, cuando escuché unos gritos dentro de la cueva y fui a ver. Un Volbeat, _amigo_ mío que me ayudo a iluminar la cueva. Estabas inconsciente y parecías muy asustada. Entonces te saqué inmediatamente y le di las gracias al Volbeat - respondió Ethan.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso, la ayuda ya venía en camino. En fin, supongo que puedo presentarme ante el Pikachu que me ayudó. Mi nombre es Sparky y no es para nada un gusto conocerte - dije con honestidad.

Con mucha atención en mis palabras, tomo una manzana que había caído al suelo debido a mis descargas eléctricas. Me hizo un gesto para saber si quería morderla y tras rechazar su petición con otro gesto, comenzó a comérsela.

- Sparky... ¿Te lo pusieron tus padres? – cuestionó Ethan mientras crujía un trozo de la manzana con su boca.

- No, fue mi humana, Hannah. Estaba con ella en la cueva cuando escuché un terremoto y corrí. Desafortunadamente no he aprendido Destello y no pude encontrar el camino de regreso.

Ethan de nuevo permaneció en un silencio incomodo, dejó caer su manzana y me miró como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-Dijiste... ¿humana? Creo que escuché mal, quizá deba ir con la curandera Blissey. ¿Hace calor no? Tengo calor. Jajaja. JAJAJAJAJA - dijo Ethan con bastante ansiedad.

_" ¿Es esto a lo que Hannah llama 'estar drogado'?" _

-Si, es mi entrenadora, ¿Dónde está el tuyo por cierto? Quizá el nos pueda ayudar - contesté, ignorando su ansiedad para ver si se calmaba.

- C-creo que no debería meter la pata en tus asuntos, además dejé unas mis sueños y esperanzas en casa; debería ir por ellos. Discúlpame. ¡Adiós! - exclamó... creó.

Dicho esto, Ethan recogió su manzana y salió corriendo en dirección a lo que yo supuse, su casa.

-¡¿A donde vas Rarethan?! - grité. _"¿Por qué reacciona de maneras tan inesperadas?"_

- ¡Lejos! ¡Muy lejos! - de nuevo la voz de Ethan se desvanecía.

Se fue bastante rápido. Sin embargo iba dejando un rastro de pedazos de manzana que salían de su boca al comer (Vaya que si tenía hambre), así que no fue difícil seguirlo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de seguir su rastro salí del bosque, me encontraba entre este y un arroyo. Y... Una especie de choza redonda hecha con barro, tenia 2 ventanas y una puerta mal colocada. Seguro le entraba mucho viento en invierno, detestaría estar ahí.

Siguiendo los rastros, llegue hasta la puerta de la choza... La choza de Ethan. En retrospectiva es obvio, ¿de quién más podía ser un lugar tan aberrante? Senti una inmensa rabia y a la vez, miedo. Miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con lo peor. Respiré muy profundamente, y abri la puerta.

-Permiso... - Dije al entrar.

¡Libros! ¡Libros tirados por todas partes! El lugar era un desastre. El lugar no era más que estantes, una pequeña cocina y un montón de paja, donde seguramente se escondía Ethan.

-Ethan, se que estas escondido en la paja. Sal de ahi para que me expliques que sucede aqui.

-No es la paja, es MI CAMA. Y No es cierto, no estoy ahí. - Murmuró Ethan desde la paja, que por cierto estaba recubierta con comics.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cama haciendome camino entre los libros y trozos de manzana hasta estar frente a esta.

-Sal de ahí.- Exclamé.

Ethan me lanzó paja en la cara y corrio a no se donde.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Dondé estás? - Grité furiosa y algo asustada.

-No estoy colgado del techo. - Dijo Ethan, colgado del techo.

-¿Como llegaste ahí? - Dije hirviendo, intenté soltar una descarga eléctrica pero por alguna razón no podía. Supusé que era por los nervios.

-Un ninja nunca revela sus secretos. - Dijo Ethan.

_"¡Que inmaduro! He pasado sufecientes emociones por hoy, creo pronto que me voy a desmayar."_

-Y dime ninja, ¿Cuando piensas bajar? Escucha, ya se ha hecho de noche y no podré buscar a Hannah en estas condiciones. Me alojarás en tu choza esta noche y mañana me ayudarás a buscar a Hannah en cuánto yo despierte. - Dije con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-Solamente hay una cama- Murmuró Ethan.

-Pues dormiras afuera.- Contesté velozmente.

-No deberias estar tocando mis comics, ni mis cosas. - Re-contestó.

-Pues tiraré todo. - Re-re-contesté.

-Prepararé mi tienda de acampar... Cuida de todo aqui adentro, por favor- Dijo resignado, bajando del techo con un salto. Parecía un meowth.

Y así término mi primer día aqui, en lo que después me enteré era el Oasis Pokémon.

A decir verdad la cama de Ethan era bastante cómoda. Desde la ventana más cercana podía ver la tienda de campaña verde y triangular de Ethan, donde pude ver su sombra leyendo comics toda la noche.

_"Espero poder recompensarselo pronto..." _Pensé.

Y en fin, de tanto pensar en donde estaría Hannah en ese momento, en si habia tomado las desiciones correctas o incluso si habia sido bastante duro con Ethan, me quede dormida...


End file.
